The Love of a Baby Dragon
by Jtylerg
Summary: When Twilight becomes ill Spike vows to help her... no matter what the cost


Last week Twilight came down with a bad cold, which doesn't really sound like a problem, as ponies always become sick due to the freezing winter air. Recently however her conditioned had worsened, and she had been locked down in her house. Spike stayed home with the sickly unicorn, caring for her every need and trying everything he could to help her get better. Every single one of his efforts were futile, she just fell deeper and deeper into the sickness that was gripping her. The baby dragon began to panic, if he didn't do something soon he would lose her. The thought made his heart sink deep into the pit of his stomach, he had to do something about this.

Suddenly, a thought came to him. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? It was such an obvious answer. He needed to visit Zecora.

His clawed feet left tiny indentations in the snow as he walked through Ponyville towards the Everfree Forest. In the back of his mind he worried about Twilight being left alone in her condition, but he knew it was for the best. Soon, the dense woods loomed in front of him, striking fear deep in his heart as it did for everypony else. Regaining his composure and taking a deep breath, he ventured onward into the dingy forest.

Paranoia engulfed him as he glanced around the dark thicket, on high alert for anything that might try to jump out at him. Spike knew that it was silly of him to fear such things as ghosts, but it was a known fact that the forest was filled with many vile creatures. Even though his mind was telling him to turn and run back to the welcoming streets of Ponyville he knew that he must keep pushing onward. For Twilight's sake.

Looking up he found himself in front of Zecora's hut, and relief washed over him. He finally had someone to help him with his struggle, surely the mystical zebra would know what to do. Stepping up to the door he knocked gently, causing the door to swing open almost instantly. Zecora's friendly face greeted him as she appeared in the doorway, smiling at him she said,

"Spike, how are you?  
>Have you come for my tasty stew?"<p>

"Zecora, I need your help. Twilight is sick and nothing seems to help her. I was wondering if you could maybe brew something up to cure her?"

"Tell me of her symptoms dear,  
>And you shall have nothing to fear."<p>

"Well," Spike started, "she has a huge fever, and she complains about ever part of her body being sore. There are rashes appearing on her flank and her breathing is pretty shallow."

Zecora stared at the ground for a moment, lost in thought. "You describe the symptoms of a deadly disease, there is only one possible cure for us to seize."

"Deadly?" Spike cried, "What's the cure? I'm sure we can save her!"

"Two ingredients I already own, the final one one must loan."

"What do you mean, 'One must loan'?" Spike panicked.

"The final ingredient is very rare, The soul of a dragon is hard to bear."

Spike pondered Zecora's words for a moment before speaking up, "Soul of a dragon huh? Well, if it will save Twilight I'm willing to give mine up!"

Zecora seemed taken aback by Spikes instant resolution, "But death will fall upon you my dear. Is that not something you fear?"

He stood there, not speaking a word ,but instead silently beckoned Zecora to follow him. Silently they walked through the forest back toward Ponyville. Spike seemed lost in his thoughts as they walked through the streets toward the library.

Silently.

The baby dragon and the elder zebra stopped in front of the door of the place Spike had called home for quite a while. He turned to Zecora, "Can you wait out here for a while?" She nodded softly.

Entering the house he looked around and saw Twilight laying in her bed.

Silently. 

The wise unicorn lay in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Her soft breathing shifted the blanket that was draped over her. Spike looked down at her and allowed a tear to drop from his eye onto the floor below, taking a deep breath he began.

"Twilight..I know you can't hear me right now but I just wanted to finally get this off my chest. I've known you since the day I was born, and you have cared for me ever since. No matter what kind of trouble I caused you were always there for me..Now I'm willing to give whatever it takes to pay you back. Goodbye."

He paused for a moment.

"Thank you so much for everything, I love you...Mom"

With those words Spike began to walk back toward the door, ready to call in Zecora to finalize the decision he had made.

"You don't have to do this spike."

Startled, Spike turned around to find Twilight laying in her bed, awake. Had she been listening the whole time?

"I know I don't have to, but I want to do it. For you." 

Twilight acted as if she were about to speak but the words got caught in her throat and she fell silent, tears welling up in her eyes. Spike sighed and opened the door, "Zecora, come in. I'm ready."

The solemn zebra trotted in, bringing with her a flask, a staff, and two herbs, which spike knew were the other two ingredients. She ordered Spike to stand still as she raised the staff above her head, preparing to execute the spell. Tears dripped from her eyes, but Spike seemed to be unusually calm as he stood there with his eyes closed, awaiting the end.

Twilight spoke up from her bed, "I will never forget you Spike, I love you.."

The spell had been cast and life was slowly draining from Twilight's young assistant, it was almost over now.

"H-hush now.. quiet now.." Twilight began, her cheeks streaming with tears.

And with that, The soul was captured into the magical staff that Zecora held in her hands. Spike's body had turned to ashes on the floor, but a single dragon scale lay upon the mound of what remained of the valiant dragon.

A perfect reminder of such a great living being, who had done so much for so many people.

A beautiful last goodbye... 


End file.
